


Very Much Alike

by Richelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, McGonagall als Kupllerin, dramione - Freeform, jily
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richelle/pseuds/Richelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor McGonagall stellt Ähnlichkeiten fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - Dramione

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern kennt, gehört der lieben Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört hier lediglich der Plot.  
> A/N: Das kleine Plot-Häschen kam zu mir, und wollte mich nicht mehr loslassen, und so entstand diese Geschichte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Findet ihr Fehler, dürft ihr sie behalten.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Genervt pustete Hermine einige Strähnen die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie war die Erste im Verwandlungsklassenraum, und das aus gutem Grund: Malfoy lauerte ihr ununterbrochen auf! Und zwar nicht um sie zu verhexen, nein, er fragte sie nach Dates! Andauernd. Nach dem Vierzigsten Mal hatte Hermine aufgehört zu zählen.  
Professor McGonagall, die gerade den Raum betrat, stutzte einen Moment, als sie schon eine Schülerin dort sitzen sah. Als sie Hermine erkannte musste sie leicht lächeln, natürlich blieb auch den Lehrern die ungewöhnliche Aufmerksamkeit, die Draco Hermine zuteil werden ließ nicht verborgen. „Guten Tag, Miss Granger.“   
Die Brünette schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, „Guten Tag, Professor.“   
„Was treibt Sie dazu, schon so früh hier zu sein?“ fragte die sonst so strenge Lehrerin amüsiert.   
Hermine ächzte genervt „Draco Malfoy“.  
„Miss Granger, Sie wissen, dass ich mich normalerweise nicht in die Angelegenheiten von Schülern einmische… Aber haben Sie jemals in Betracht gezogen, dass Mister Malfoy es ernst mit ihnen meinen könnte?“ fragte die Verwandlungslehrerin schmunzelnd.   
„Pah! Als könnte er es mit irgendeinem Mädchen ernst meinen. Ich bin die Einzige, die er nicht haben kann, und das macht ihn wahnsinnig“, im nächsten Moment wurde Hermine rot, als ihr klar wurde, was sie soeben zu einer Lehrerin gesagt hatte. Professor McGonagall lächelte ihre Schülerin verträumt an „Wissen Sie, vor einigen Jahren hat eine meiner Schülerinnen genau dasselbe zu mir gesagt. Auch sie war Jahrgangsbeste und Schulsprecherin. Eigentlich sind sie und ihre Situation der ihren gar nicht so unähnlich gewesen.“   
„Tatsächlich, Professor? Und was ist aus ihr geworden?“   
Das Lächeln der Lehrerin verblasste „Nun ja, sie ist tot. Aber sie heiratete den Mann von dem sie vorher so ‚bedrängt‘ wurde. Er war übrigens ebenfalls Schulsprecher. Und die beiden verbrachten eine glückliche, jedoch leider viel zu kurze Zeit miteinander. Sie hatten sogar ein Kind miteinander.“   
Neugierig geworden fragte Hermine nach „Professor? Wollen Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wen sie meinen?“.   
„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Ich spreche von Lily Evans und James Potter.“ Die junge Hexe schaute ihre Lehrerin aus großen Augen an, wurde jedoch durch das Einströmen der anderen Schüler unterbrochen, als sie noch eine Frage stellen wollte. Professor McGonagall hatte Hermine auf jeden Fall zu nachdenken gebracht, und so meldete sie, die sonst so übereifrige Schülerin, sich in dieser Stunde nicht ein einziges Mal und verließ als Erste den Klassenraum.   
Natürlich hatten auch die anderen in ihrer Klasse ihr Verhalten bemerkt und folgten ihr argwöhnisch murmelnd. Als sie sahen wie Malfoy der Gryffindor entgegen kam, blieben sie stehen und verfolgten das Geschehen, immerhin hatte Hermine immer einen intelligenten und witzigen Konter für den hochnäsigen Slytherin.   
„Hey Granger? Was denkst du? Du? Ich? Hogsmead?“   
„Nun, Malfoy, normalerweise gehe ich nur mit Leuten aus, die vollständige Sätze bilden können. Aber wenn du mir versprichst, das bis Samstag zu üben… Dann könnte ich dem vielleicht zustimmen. Du wirst mich allerdings wirklich dafür entschädigen müssen, dass ich so gegen meine Prinzipien verstoße.“   
Die Menge hielt erstaunt den Atem an, Hermine sagte Draco MALFOY zu?   
Auch er musste erst einmal schlucken, bis jetzt hatte sie ihm noch nie eine Chance gegeben. Und er hatte mitgezählt, er hatte es dreiundsiebzig Mal probiert. Er hatte es witzig versucht, hatte es charmant probiert, einmal hatte er ihr sogar eine Rose mitgebracht, und jetzt wo er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hatte, und noch nicht einmal richtig nachfragte, da sagte sie ja?   
**Seltsames Mädchen**.


	2. Two - Jily

Milde lächelnd betrachtete Minerva McGonagall die Szene, die sich vor der großen Halle abspielte.   
Hermine hatte tatsächlich eingewilligt sich mit Draco Malfoy zu treffen. Auf ein Date!   
Die Beiden waren wirklich wie James und Lily. Sie hatten nur einen Anstoß in die richtige Richtung gebraucht.

**Vor einigen Jahren**

„Potter! Ist das Wort ‚Nein‘ für dich so schwer zu verstehen?“ ungehalten wischte Lily sich einige rote Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und starrte James an.   
„Du bist so schön, dass es wehtut dich anzusehen. Behältst du mich, wenn ich dir bis nach Hause nachlaufe?“   
„Scheinbar ist ‚Nein‘ für ihn tatsächlich nicht zu verstehen“, grummelte Lily leise, lauter fügte sie hinzu: „Potter, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir in dem selben Gebäude wohnen? Und du mir seit mehr als 6 Jahren nachläufst?“   
„Man sagt, die größten Schätze liegen unter der Erde; aber ich kann dich doch nicht einfach einbuddeln!“   
Belustigt zog Lily eine Augenbraue hoch, mit Potter diskutieren war eigentlich immer recht unterhaltsam. Noch standen nur ihre Freunde und Potters Rumtreiberfreunde um sie herum, aber bald würden die Anderen zum Mittagessen kommen.   
„Denk dir einfach ich wäre vergeben, dann sparst du dir den Korb.“ James strauchelte kurz, fing sich aber schnell wieder und lächelte Lily charmant an.   
„Tun dir nicht die Beine weh?“ „Wieso?“ „Weil du mir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gehst!“   
Es zuckte zwar in Lilys Mundwinkeln aber sie schaffte es ernst zu bleiben, als sie antwortete „Weißt du Potter, ich suche dort nach Gehirnzellen, aber ich bin immer noch nicht fündig geworden…“   
„Was ist das in deinem Auge, Lily? Oh, ich glaube das war ein Zwinkern!“   
„Nein, Potter. Das ist das genervte Zucken, das ich bekomme wenn ich dich sehe.“   
„Lily-Flower, du bist die schönste Blume, die ich je gesehen habe... Darf ich dich pflücken und mit nachhause nehmen?“   
„Du bist der hässlichste Pott, den ich je gesehen habe… Darf ich dich treten und zerbrochen in der Ecke liegen lassen?“   
James wirkte langsam ratlos und blickte sich unschlüssig um, da kam huschte Sirius zu ihm, und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich etwas.   
„Hey Lily, mein Freund da hinten meint, dass du ihn bestimmt nicht so heiß findest wie mich, du willst ihn doch bestimmt nicht enttäuschen.“   
„So ungern ich es zugebe, Potter. Sirius ist bedeutend hübscher als du es bist“, kommentierte Lily diesen armen Versuch, errötete dabei aber leicht.   
„Ach, komm schon Lily. Sei individuell und sag ‚ja‘!“   
„Es wundert mich, dass du Wörter wie ‚individuell‘ überhaupt kennst. Kannst du das etwa auch noch buchstabieren?“   
„Wenn du einmal mit mir ausgehst, werde ich dich nie wieder fragen!“ rief James verzweifelt. Sirius schlug sich gegen die Stirn und Remus rollte mit den Augen, armseliger ging es ja wohl nicht!   
„Hmm.. Das ist wirklich verführerisch. Na gut. Samstag, um neun Uhr vor den 3 Besen. Sei pünktlich!“ Mit diesen Worten ging Lily in die große Halle und löffelte sich gemächlich Essen auf ihren Teller. Fassungslos starrte James seine Freunde an, „Hat sie gerade wirklich zugesagt?“   
Professor McGonagall, die den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte lächelte leicht. Sie hatte gerade heute mit Miss Evans über Mister Potter gesprochen, scheinbar hatte sie sich ihren Rat zu Herzen genommen. Und da hieß es immer, _Dumbledore_ sei der größte Kuppler in Hogwarts. Von wegen!


	3. Three

Es war Samstag. Die Sonne schien und Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder ihn anstarrte. Wirklich jeder. Sogar Filch schien ihn zu beobachten, allerdings konnte man sich dabei nicht so sicher sein, in letzter Zeit schielte der Gute etwas. Man munkelte er hatte einen Slytherin zum falschen Zeitpunkt verärgert. Man hatte recht.   
Draco musste grinsen, als er sich an Blaise Gesicht zurück erinnerte.   
Sein bester Freund hatte beinahe gequalmt vor Zorn, als Filch ihn mit Lisa erwischt hatte, doch man sah ihm nichts an.   
Immerhin waren sie Slytherins. Und als solche rächten sie sich natürlich auch. Grausam.   
Und nun stand Draco hier, beobachtet von jedem und allem (hatte ihm gerade einer der Gargoyle zu gezwinkert?) und wartete auf Hermine Granger. Natürlich war er überhaupt nicht nervös. Überhaupt nicht. Dreiundsiebzig Mal hatte er nach einem Date fragen müssen, man hatte ihm gesagt, der einzige, der noch hartnäckiger gewesen war, wäre Potter gewesen. James Potter. Merlin sei Dank gab es jemanden, der noch erbärmlicher war als er.   
Er schaute die Treppe hinauf und da war sie. Sie sah nicht anders aus als sonst, und doch raubte sie ihm den Atem. Das tat sie immer. Er lächelte sie an.   
Und er konnte es kaum glauben, aber sie lächelte zurück.

Draco konnte es nicht wissen, aber vor einiger Zeit hatte ein junger James Potter ebenfalls in der Eingangshalle gestanden und wurde von jedem angestarrt.   
Allerdings war dieser sich sicher, dass einer der Gargoyle ihm zugezwinkert hatte. Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an Sirius. Der verdrehte gutmütig die Augen und grinste ihn an „Beruhig dich Kumpel, die starren dich nur so an, weil sie dich unfassbar heiß finden. Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, da kommt Evans, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du sie vergraulst, wenn sie denn schon endlich ja gesagt hat.“   
Vor lauter Aufregung sich schnell genug rumzudrehen strauchelte James etwas, fing sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig und schenkte Lily ein verlegenes Lächeln, sie grinste.  
Sirius der hinter ihm stand verdrehte abermals die Augen und stieß ihn in ihre Richtung, leise lachend machten er und Remus sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Peter würde sie nicht begleiten, er hatte irgendetwas von einer Verabredung gemurmelt und war davon gehuscht.

Professor McGonagall stand in einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke der Eingangshalle und beobachtete das junge Paar, unwissend dass sie in einigen Jahren in der selben Ecke stehen würde, und eine ähnliche Situation beobachten würde, sie war einfach nur dankbar das zwei ihrer besten Schüler, auch wenn Mr. Potter zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade der fleißigste war (ebenso wie Mr. Malfoy), zusammen gefunden hatten. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass daraus etwas Dauerhaftes werden würde.

Draco der befürchtet hatte, dass auf dem Weg zum Dorf verlegenes Schweigen herrschen würde, war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben froh sich geirrt zu haben. Hermine hatte seine Verlegenheit erkannt, leise gelächelt und ihn schließlich in eine Unterhaltung über Animagi verwickelt. Er war gerade dabei wild gestikulierend die Vorzüge eines Wolfes gegenüber einem Falken zu erläutern, da liefen sie an einer überaus zufrieden wirkenden Professor McGonagall vorbei. Er betrachtete sie einen Augenblick und sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann waren er und Hermine auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden und ihr nächster Punkt, der absolut lächerlich war – er würde sich verdammt nochmal nicht ein Frettchen als Animagus Form wünschen – empörte ihn so sehr, dass er seine Verwandlungslehrerin schnell vergaß.

Und so geschah es, dass Professor McGonagall, Kupplerin extraordinaire, Recht behalten sollte mit ihrer Prophezeiung. Hermine und Draco heirateten, arbeiteten jedoch zunächst beide, bis ihr erstes Kind auf die Welt kam, und Professor McGonagall schämte sich nicht, einzugestehen dass ihr Tränen der Freude kamen, als sie zur Ehren-Patin ernannt wurde, da das Paar ohne sie nicht zusammen gefunden hätte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das wars. Freue mich immer über Rückmeldungen ;-)


End file.
